The Spy Game
by WolvesandFae
Summary: Being a spy is dangerous business, but Starscream knows that. He just didn't expect it to be harder than undermining Megatron's plans. A part of the Fair Arc.


**Author's Note: ** Hello Readers, I apologize for not posting this earlier. I've come down with something and as a result I've been sleeping most of the days away. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short story for So Not Fair.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own none of the Transformers characters. I do own my OCs so if you use them you need to ask me first, please and thank you.

* * *

><p>He didn't want to report to the pile of scrap that happened to be Megatron. In fact, he would rather let Ironhide use him for target practice instead of spending even a nanoklick in the presence of the Decepticon Leader.<p>

"You better have something useful to tell me, Starscream," the severely injured mech snarled at him with a gravelly voice.

Refraining from venting in frustration the seeker held his position in front of the larger mech. It wouldn't do to have his contempt showing on his face plates.

"During my last flight I was able to plant false information onto the Autobot servers to cover the evidence of Shockwave's landing. Just as you asked of me, Lord Megatron." He even threw in a bow for theatrics. Logically speaking, he shouldn't taunt the war obsessed mech, but it was too tempting. He would have to tone it down from now on since Shockwave was around. That mech was just as bad Soundwave when it came to figuring out that something was off among the Decepticon army. Plus those two were just plain creepy.

"Good. Now leave me."

Well if he insisted; who was Starscream to refuse?

"Of course, My Lord."

Quickly, he retreated from Megatron's slumped form and fled to another place in the area where the Decepticons were hiding. Dust and sand were everywhere and found their way into armor seams to create an aggravating gritty feeling that just wouldn't go away. Oh, how the seeker longed for the Autobot base where he could get a good wash at the end of each solar cycle. He wished to wash off the filth so he could be clean and presentable again. He wanted to wax his wings until they shined in a way that would make any other seeker envious.

Shaking his helm, Starscream carefully made his way to the temporary science lab that Shockwave had set up upon arrival. Really, they were hiding in a desert, around a bunch of ruins, and the mech's first thought is to set up a lab so he can conduct his experiments. Now the seeker could understand wanting to explore the realm of science, but there were more important things than torturing the fleshies that the mech with the one optic captured.

Shockwave was away from the base for a short while, meaning Starscream finally had a chance to get into said mech's lab. Making it to the lab, he did another quick check to make sure that Shockwave was nowhere to be seen. With no sign of the mech in question, Starscream worked his way through the system's defenses. He needed to complete this task quickly.

The files he was looking for appeared before him. Each and every one of them held information on Jade, Barricade, Ground Hog, and the sparklings. With daft digits the seeker reprogrammed the files so absolutely nothing left to indicate that the red femme, sparklings, or the two Decepticons were with the Autobots. This was what he had been doing mostly since he became a spy. He alone was the reason why the entire Decepticon army hadn't attacked the Autobot base yet. Personally, the seeker felt extreme amounts of pride over how many times he had gotten away with this.

Finished with his coding, Starscream swiftly left the lab. The codes he had typed in this time would do exactly what the previous ones had; only they would continue to do their function without him needing to be in the lab again. Trying to get past Shockwave was difficult and he didn't want to get caught doing this.

Just as he was a safe distance from the lab he nearly ran helm first into the very mech he was trying to avoid. The creepy mech tilted his helm ever so slightly in question, the frightened screams of fleshies were coming from the metal crate in his servo.

"Already had to get new test subjects? Are you making any progress with your experiments or just wasting time?" the seeker asked, hoping there was no nervousness in his voice.

There was a moment of silence before the scientist in front of him made a sound of disgruntlement. Obviously things weren't going well for the mech.

"Well be more careful. We cannot allow the fleshies to know we are still on this mud ball of a planet," he sneered at the other before sauntering away.

That was too close. This was a lot more nerve-wracking than making plans to undermine Megatron's leadership.


End file.
